TrueDemon
by Lelouch of Britannia
Summary: The nine tailed fox has been awoken and seeks the others using Naruto as his tool he seeks to gain a power unlike wich was never seen


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

I don't know how far this story will get this is just a whim for a while maybe

i will complete it if I like it enough

* * *

"Get out of our village you swine"

"You don't belong here you demon"

_-"Why, Why do they hate me? What did I do? I have a dream, I am human aren't ? I don't understand why does everyone in the leaf village hate me? I was able to enter the academy but I can't do shadow clones properly but everyone has a weakness. Villagers, shinobi they all look at me with hate and fear what did I ever do?"_

_"They hate you because they fear your power Naruto"_

_"Huh? A voice and I can hear it inside my head"_

_"They fear your unlimited power that you can possess"_

_"Unlimited power? Who are you? How can I hear you and how can you know what I am thinking?"_

_"My name is unimportant at this time but how we can communicate like this is because i am the source of your unlimited power and its all inside you"_

_"What nonsense is this I don't even have power, all I want is to be Hokage"_

_"You can be stronger than any Hokage, then anyone in the world trust me and I will show you the way to a future where you will have no fear but unlimited strength just trust in me and you will never again have anyone disrespect you"_

_"Trust in you?"_

_"I shall lend you my strength and prove the power you can possess, the Jounin in front of you will die in seconds"_

_"Die?"_

_"for everything they done they will perish unlike everyone else I won't ever leave you, I will always be there for you"_

_"Give me your strength then"-_

"You damned brat what are you smirking about, you face Jounin a seven year old brat like you should be afraid of us"

"I won't cry no more, I won't run no more, I am never alone anymore so the only thing left is to remove the obstacles in my path"

"I will beat you until you can't move anymore kid"

"Shadow clone jutsu"

"What how the hell can a kid k-kno—aghhh"

"What the hell..his clones appeared from through the ground, is that possible? Then...the kid...shoved a stick...through his eye a-and into his ...h-how the hell could any kid do this...i-it must be the nine tailed fox"

"hehehe your next"

"o-oh no please spare my life"

"Spare your life? Your asking a kid which you picked on for months to spare your life? I find that pathetic of a shinobi"

"I must get away I must flee"

"Oh? Where are you going? The voice says if I let you go I will have more problems. Substitution jutsu"

"What? The stick became a Kusarigama? How the hell is that possible?"

"As I said where are you going?" The counter weight of the weapon is thrown quickly wrapping around the jounin's waist "now come here hehe i won't kill you slowly I promise"

"S-shit such monstrous strength. I don't want to die here i don't want to die"

_"Now do it kill him now"_

"Hehe lights out"

"Aaghh"

_"Was that enough?"_

_"Yes well done Naruto"_

_"Nine tales is what I heard them say is that right"_

_"Yes"_

_"The monster that attacked the Leaf those years ago, that was you"_

_"That was me and now you have that power but are too young to harness it_

_"So what now?"_

_"We must leave here and search for the others"_

_"Others?"_

_"There are nine of us, each with a different set or tails all are like you their power is already sealed inside someone just like you eight others like you. Our original power is all based on what we were but it grows as we are in strong bodes for we add our chakra to it"_

_"Oh so where are we going?"_

_" To the village in the sand to get the one tailed"_

"Alright" On that day Naruto Uzamaki left the Leaf village leaving and as he viewed the town over his shoulder he vowed to come back and rule it

* * *

This is a short starter chapter dunno when the next one will be out so don't rely on me too much. I hate being relied on

For those of you who don't quite understand what's happing it's what if the Nine tails contacted Naruto when he was still young. This would be the result


End file.
